The Dawn
by kuroliv
Summary: Kita di dalam pot yang sama, menunggu satu sama lain saling menyapa. — Neji/Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kita, di dalam pot yang sama milik Varri. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note:** Didedikasikan untuk Faria, selamat bertambah usia. n_n

* * *

**The Dawn**  
_plot by:_ kuroliv; december 2010.

* * *

Aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang sama sepertiku. Bukan sama dalam konteks fisik dan wajah, namun aura kami sama. Ada aura kesepian dan kehampaan yang sama-sama menyertai kami.

Itu dulu.

Ketika Akademi Ninja Konoha yang kuinjak ini belum semegah sekarang. Dan kupastikan masa dimana aku bertemu bocah itu adalah masa ketika pertama kali aku duduk di bangku akademi ini. Saat rambut cokelat panjangku ini masih rapi dan kadang terikat di bagian bawah.

Itu dulu.

Ah—kalau mengingat bocah itu, aku jadi ingin kembali pada masa itu. Dimana sebenarnya kami belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain, dan memilih untuk berdiam diri. Padahal sebenarnya kami memiliki penderitaan yang sama.

Dan aku—oh sepertinya aku mulai **mengaguminya** dari awal aku bertemu dengannya.

* * *

_Kita, di dalam pot yang sama  
__menyatu dengan tanah yang sama__  
__bertemu dengan cacing tanah gendut yang itu-itu juga._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. Sembilan tahun. Bocah laki-laki itu memutar pandangan ke seluruh jangkauan yang bisa ia pandang, meneliti setiap bagian kompleks perumahan Keluarga Uchiha dengan seksama. Tanpa melewatkan satu barang pun dari pandangannya. Terkadang ia menghela nafas, lalu menunduk seraya memeluk kedua lututnya.

Ironis. Segalanya benar-benar berantakan. Bercak darah juga timbul di tanah-tanah cokelat, memenuhi pikirannya akan satu kejadian naas pada malam itu. Ia sungguh tak mengerti—ia masih anak-anak.

Lagi. Bayangannya akan malam itu singgah.

.

.

.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"_Aku terlambat pulang, pasti _Okaasan_ khawatir," sahut Sasuke seraya memegang tas selempangnya dengan erat, lalu berlari kencang. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan, berbeda sekali dengan yang biasanya._

_Tentu saja. Anak sekecil itu dibiarkan pulang malam sendirian. Tidakkah orangtuanya sadar dan menjemput anak itu di akademi, atau bagaimanalah, yang penting anak tersebut tidak merasa ketakutan._

_Iris hitamnya ia pantulkan pada bulan yang membulat di atas sana. Sinar yang cerah, putih, serta menyiratkan sebuah kengerian sementara. Dan di atas sanalah—ia menemukan seseorang._

_Bagai ilusi, ia hentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan siluet yang berada tepat di bawah sinar bulan itu._

_Itachi?_

_Bohong. Kenapa ia berada di sana?_

_Setelah mengusap kedua kelopak matanya, ia berlari kembali. Apa itu? Kenapa siluet saudaranya bisa berada di sana?_

_Ia buka pintu rumahnya. Gelap. Hanya ada barang-barang yang bertebaran. Tak ada keramaian yang biasanya ada di rumah Keluarga Uchiha itu, atau suara masakan Mikoto Uchiha, atau suara batuk Fugaku Uchiha. Hanya ada barang yang senantiasa dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja._

"Otousan_? _Okaasan_?" ujar Sasuke. Namun nihil. Tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab sapaannya._

_Sasuke beralih menuju ruangan selanjutnya. Tak ada juga. Ruangan selanjutnya. Kosong. Apa ini.. kemana semua orang?_

_Ia merapalkan nama orang-orang yang disayanginya tersebut. _Otousan_. _Okaasan_. Itachi-_niisan_. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali._

_Dan ruangan terakhir pun menunggunya. Masih dalam gulita di bawah sinar bulan._

"Okaasan_.. _Otousan_.." bisik Sasuke seraya membuka perlahan pintu ruangan terakhir itu. Benar, di dalamnya lagi-lagi tak dapat ia temukan apapun. Kecuali satu orang. Ya, di bawah sinar bulan yang menembus ruangan itu, seseorang berdiri membelakanginya._

"Da-dare_?"_

_Bodoh, Sasuke. Ia menoleh padamu sekarang. Sosok bertopeng itu menyeringai dan menghujamkan sebuah _genjutsu_ padamu. Membiarkanmu tergeletak di antara sinar bulan yang terang._

"Otousan_.. _Okaasan_.." Sasuke masih memanggil kedua orangtuanya. Berharap agar kedua orangtuanya menyadari bahwa ia diserang seorang yang misterius._

_Dan—__**SLAP**__!_

_Pergi._

_Sosok bertopeng itu menghilang, namun Sasuke masih merasakan sisa-sisa _genjutsu_ menempel pada pikirannya._

"Okaasan_.." bisiknya, lalu semuanya lenyap._

"Okaasan_! _Otousan_!" Segera bocah lelaki itu menghampiri kedua sosok yang meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Bercak darah timbul di tatami, serta sebuah aliran darah mengalir dari tubuh _Otousan_-nya._

_Sedangkan _Okaasan_-nya.. sudah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. Benar. Mereka telah dibunuh._

"_Ke-kenapa.. se-seperti ini..?"_

_Setitik penyesalan datang dari dirinya. Air matanya mulai memenuhi pelupuk, mengalir, dan membentuk sebuah aliran di pipi tirusnya._

_**SLAP**__!—suara itu terdengar lagi._

"_Sasuke—" Sasuke pun berbalik, menemukan sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang memberinya genjutsu tadi. Siapa-siapa-siapa-__**siapa**__. Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Topeng itu menghalangi padangannya, serta air matanya, tentu._

"_Ka-kau.. yang.. membunuh _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_?" bentak Sasuke langsung. Ia menghampiri sosok bertopeng tersebut seraya mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung. Tapi mana mungkin bocah sekecil dia bisa mengalahkan sosok dewasa bertopeng?_

"_Ya, dan kau tak perlu tahu apapun, Sasuke." Sekali lagi, genjutsu itu mengarah pada Sasuke. Sebuah _kunai_ menembus kepala mungil bocah itu, dan membuatnya terjatuh seketika. "Masuklah kau dalam _genjutsu_ ini."_

"_Ti-tidak.. arrgh! _Oniisan_!" Entah kenapa—Sasuke memanggil kakaknya. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya yang menjadi tumpuan Sasuke sekarang. _Genjutsu_ itu berhenti tiba-tiba._

_Dan—__**SLAP**__!—lagi._

"_Arrgh.. _Oniisan_.. dimana kau?"_

_Di bawah sinar bulan, tubuh mungil Sasuke melemas, seraya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa kedua orangtuanya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal._

_Sebuah bayangan menghampirinya. Bukan, bukan menghampiri, namun terlihat bergerak di bawah bulan yang bersinar terang. Ya—di luar sana, dan bocah dengan rambut hitam pekat itu melihatnya dengan seksama._

_Sosok yang tadi?_

_Kini ia memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri, harus-harus-harus-__**harus**__-__**bangkit**__. Ia harus mengungkap siapa yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya—atau bahkan seluruh Klan Uchiha. Ia juga harus tahu apa alasan sebenarnya mengapa sosok itu membunuh semuanya._

_Di bawah sinar bulan, Sasuke mendapatkan kekuatannya lagi. Itu ia peroleh dari semangatnya, untuk mencari alasan sosok tersebut. Ia berlari, mengejar sosok bertopeng yang entah ia kenal atau tidak._

"Chotto matte_!" Dan sosok bertopeng tersebut berhenti, tepat di atas tiang listrik, lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke._

_Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kepedihan, kesakitan, itulah yang dialami Sasuke sekarang._

_Saat ia berlari mengejar sosok itu, ia menemukan kenyataan lain, bahwa pendapatnya tadi benar—seluruh Klan Uchiha telah dibunuh olehnya. Ia kini sebatang kara, eh?_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" teriak Sasuke—memecah gelombang hening di antara mereka, juga di antara sapuan angin malam. Mata hitam pekatnya yang belum didominasi oleh sharingan, menatap sosok bertopeng tersebut dengan pandangan marah._

_Sosok bertopeng itu berdehem, "—kau tak ingat siapa aku, Sasuke-_touto_?"_

_Tamparan. Ya, itu tamparan. Setidaknya ketika sosok itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan adik, ia sudah tahu, siapa yang berada di balik ini semua. Seseorang yang dalam jangka waktu sebentar saja sudah menjadi ANBU, seseorang yang selalu melatihnya setiap ada waktu luang, seseorang yang tadi dipanggilnya ketika ia butuh._

—_Itachi Uchiha._

.

.

.

Nama itu lagi. Kakaknya, orang yang berarti baginya setelah orangtuanya, tapi kini—ia membenci kakaknya itu. Bodoh sekali orang yang mau membunuh semua anggota Klan-nya sendiri demi mendapatkan 'wadah' yang lebih baik.

"Cih. Itachi!" geram Sasuke seraya membenturkan tangannya sendiri di aspal. Tak akan ada lagi tegur sapa antara mereka. Bahkan saling melihat pun tidak akan. Yang ada hanyalah pertarungan sengit untuk membalaskan dendam.

Padahal dulu sekali, Itachi pernah berbaik hati melatih Sasuke. Mereka kakak-beradik, saudara, kan?

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang awan yang berarak dengan cerahnya, langit kebiruan, dan segalanya yang cerah. Namun tetap, tak secerah hatinya. Ia telah ditinggal pergi oleh semua Klan-nya. Pada siapa lagi ia bergantung?

Itachi. **Bunuh**. Ya, pasti Sasuke Uchiha akan **membunuh **Itachi Uchiha. Secepat mungkin.

* * *

_Kita, di dalam pot yang sama_  
_mengalami kegalauan yang sama_  
_mengendus humus yang sama_  
_menikmati desau kerinduan yang sama pula._

* * *

Hyuuga Neji. Sembilan tahun. Bocah laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja pergi dari rumahnya, melanglang ke sembarang tempat, selama itu masih berada dalam lingkup Negara Hi. Tidak mungkin bocah sekecil itu akan pergi ke negara lain.

Entah ia mencari apa, atau ingin menemukan apa. Perilakunya seperti orang kebingungan yang susah sekali mencari tempat berteduh. Dan saat ini—pasti pengasuhnya sedang kebingungan mencari bocah dengan rambut cokelat panjang terikat di bagian bawah itu.

Neji melangkah melewati beberapa pertokoan di Konohagakure, menyusuri para penjual ramai yang menawarkan barang dagangan mereka, lalu tidak sengaja memasuki sebuah gang bertuliskan 'Klan Uchiha'.

Sebenarnya ia mengerti gang itu tempat tinggal siapa. Sebuah Klan terkenal dari Konohagakure selain Klan Hyuuga miliknya. Klan Uchiha.

Namun ia tidak mengerti—tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, yang menimbulkan tewasnya seluruh anggota klan. Maka, ia menyusuri gang itu, dan pandangan ambigu ia temukan. Seluruhnya dibatasi dengan pita-pita kuning khas Polisi Konoha. Pintu depan rumah, pintu geser sebuah toko, dan pintu kuil pun—semuanya dibatasi dengan pita kuning menjemukkan.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" bisiknya. Sungguh terlalu pandai untuk ukuran bocah sepertinya. Ia bisa saja langsung mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tujuannya datang ke gang ini adalah menemukan sebuah suasana baru, dan perlahan melupakan sebuah kejadian di Klan Hyuuga beberapa hari lalu. Namun apa? Ia menemukan lagi yang serupa.

"Apakah—" Pertanyaannya terhenti, bingung, apakah ingin melanjutkan pertanyaan itu atau tidak. Lalu ia memutuskan mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dengannya, seraya berlari menyusuri seluruh pemukiman Klan Uchiha yang sepi itu.

Tapi—tunggu. Ia tidak ingat semua detail kejadian yang membuatnya _shock_ tersebut. Ia hanya ingat sekilas, lalu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Keluarga inti mengatakan bahwa Hizashi—ayah Neji—harus mengorbankan diri untuk menggantikan Hiashi, padahal mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar, dan inilah titik kegalauan Neji. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan keluarga inti menginjak harga diri keluarga cabang begitu saja.

Idealisme-nya bekerja, namun ia hanyalah anak dari keluarga cabang. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Menggagalkan rencana itu? Bodoh sekali. Kalaupun berhasil—ah itu hanya dalam mimpi.

"Cih. Bodoh. _Otousama_!" Neji pun mempercepat langkahnya, hingga bertemu dengan sebuah toko yang masih berantakan dengan beberapa barang yang terlihat berceceran. Lalu ia berhenti di sana.

Langkahnya yang sedari tadi ia percepat, kini ia pelankan, seraya mengamati toko yang masih terbuka tanpa penghuni itu. Mata lavendernya menyapu seluruh ruangan toko itu dari kejauhan, masih saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

**BLETAK**—

Suara batu terlempar. Itu.. kehidupan?

Neji pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan seorang bocah sedang menggambar di tanah dengan batu yang baru saja dilemparnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu seketika. Galau? Tentu saja.

Bocah dengan rambut cokelat panjang itu mendekati bocah yang baru saja melempar batu. Hening. Ya, mereka berada dalam diam tak berujung.

* * *

_Kita di dalam pot yang sama_  
_menunggu pertautan akar-akar pendek kita_  
_menunggu pergantian mineral dalam kadar tanah kita_  
_menunggu satu sama lain saling menyapa._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, sedang menatah palung kegetirannya yang teramat dalam. Ia melukis beberapa bentuk wajah di tanah cokelat di hadapannya, lebih tepatnya bentuk wajah semua keluarga yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

_Otousan_, _Okaasan_, _Obaasan_—tapi salah satu dari wajah itu dicoretnya. Salah satu wajah tirus dengan lingkar mata di kelopaknya. Wajah Itachi.

Mungkin sampai sekarang, Sasuke belum lupa kesalahan sang kakak yang membuatnya dendam.

Hyuuga Neji, sedang terdiam seraya menatap toko berantakan di hadapannya. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, hanya diam, melamun, tanpa melakukan suatu kegiatan bermakna. Sesekali ia menunduk, sesekali ia menatap langit, sesekali pula ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

Pandangannya tak bisa ia sembunyikan, karena saat Sasuke sedang konsentrasi menggambar, ia langsung melihat pada apa yang sedang digambar bocah berambut biru tua itu. Pelik, mereka sama sekali tak berbicara satu sama lain.

"He-hei, gambarmu bagus." Sebuah suara menguap. Menghentikan angin yang berlalu dengan cepatnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua iris lavender itu dengan raut wajah datar. Tak ada ekspresi heran apapun yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Berbeda.

Seperti mengalami cambukan dalam pikirannya, Neji mengartikan pandangan tersebut sebagai kalimat pertanyaan 'apakah itu benar?'. Dan sayangnya—itu hanyalah imajinasi Neji.

"Y-ya.. gambarmu bagus," ujar Neji yang telah mengartikan dengan sembarangan. Ia mendekat pada gambar Sasuke, mengamatinya lagi dengan lebih jauh.

Itu—gambar sebuah keluarga harmonis yang sedang piknik bersama di tengah hutan. Sang ibu sedang menyiapkan bekal mereka, sang ayah membantu menyiapkan tempat mereka duduk, lalu kakak-beradik itu sedang bermain bersama. Tapi.. ini terlalu aneh.

Tak tahukah Sasuke bahwa ia tak perlu mencoret sang kakak? Mengapa Sasuke memberi gambar cacat hanya untuk sang kakak, sedangkan ketiga anggota keluarga yang lain sedang berbahagia?

Dan kau tahu—Neji selalu pintar membaca keadaan seperti ini. Ia sangat mengerti kegalauan apa yang sedang dirasakan Sasuke.

Lalu gambar kedua mengungkap semuanya. Kedua orang tua itu memiliki sayap, sedang terbang bersama, sedangkan sang kakak memiliki ekor panjang dan sedang berlari menjauh, dan—sang adik hanya bisa diam, berdiri seraya menangis pilu.

"Gambar yang menyedihkan," ujar Neji kemudian, tampaknya ia benar-benar bisa merangkai kalimat dari keadaan gambar tersebut, "—dan aku tahu kita sama-sama kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagi diri kita masing-masing."

Sosok dewasa bocah sembilan tahun bernama Neji itu keluar, namun Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengerti jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Neji.

"Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"A-aku.. juga kehilangan _Otousama_," sahut Neji mempertegas, "beliau pergi begitu saja dalam misi, tapi sesungguhnya itu bukan misi biasa. Itu misi yang mengharuskan _Otousama_ untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Selamanya. Aku tak rela _Otousama_ digunakan sebagai senjata."

Sasuke melempar batunya untuk kesekian kali. "Kedua orangtuaku dibunuh, dan aku akan menemukan pembunuhnya, lalu membunuh orang itu."

"Aku dendam."—itu mereka berdua yang menyahut. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki dendam dalam hati. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki kesedihan dan penderitaan yang sama.

Lihat. Mereka memang saling berbicara, saling bertukar masalah yang sama, saling berbicara dengan topik 'akan membunuh orang yang membunuh orangtuaku'. Tapi—apakah mereka saling bertukar sapa? Saling menanyakan **nama mereka** masing-masing, lalu **mencatatnya** dalam kenangan terbaik?

**Tidak**. Tentu, mereka **lupa** menanyakan nama masing-masing karena **terpesona** dengan masalah yang mereka hadapi. Mereka saling bertukar masalah, tanpa mengerti akar permasalahannya, dan menarik konklusi mereka sendiri.

* * *

_Ini hanyalah rentetan kata-kata tak bermakna_  
_sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berkata, "aku merasa kerinduan yang sama pula lebih lama dari sebelumnya."_  
_maaf._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note:**

(1) happy birthday, Farianee! akhirnya sekarang sudah jadi tante-tante! maafkan ponakanmu yang memberi hadiah di akhir hari 071210 ini.  
(2) ma-maaf kalau Neji/Sasuke-nya abaaal, dan itu bukan shounen-ai aaaaa sa-saya kehilangan _sense of writing_ akhir-akhir ini :(  
(3) sekali lagi, happy birthday! selamat datang di dunia tante-tante LOL #digiles  
(4) sampaikan kritik dan sarannya melalui feedback. :D

* * *

**Omake** :

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan bertemu lagi," sahut Neji seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menepuk bajunya yang kotor untuk membuang sisa-sisa tanah yang menempel di baju tersebut, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam, membiarkan Neji berbicara sendiri tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Aku akan datang lagi, mungkin besok, atau besoknya—jika aku tidak sibuk latihan."

Dan, entah kenapa, terdengar sebuah suara berbisik dari bibir Sasuke, "Aku akan menunggu kalau kau mau datang."

"Hah—bodoh."

Secepat kilat, mungkin karena Neji telah terlatih dengan gerakan cepat, ia langsung berada di depan Sasuke, lalu mengecup dahinya.

"—hadiah, karena mau menungguku lagi."

* * *

.

_Review?_


End file.
